


Lassie

by Agentrogers17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fred Weasley Dies, Past Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: The reader is George and Fred's classmate and saved Fred's life at the Battle of Hogwarts. When she meets Bill Weasley her heart beats faster, and his heart sings the first time in his life. But he also has a lot of fears to face. Especially as his last relationship was a disaster of manipulation.
Relationships: Bill Weasley & Reader, Bill Weasley/Reader, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Lassie

"Good morning Molly!" I said loudly, entering the Burrow with bags in my hand. A tall man with famous Weasley hair welcomed me, I never saw him before, even though I spent a lot of time in Weasley Household. He was taller than Percy, but tad bit shorter than the twins. Cambridge blue eyes with a soft golden circle in the middle, slim cheeks with sharp cheekbones and broad shoulders with a thin frame. He easily towered me and watched me with curious eyes. He probably was in his middle to late twenties; his boyishness was almost gone. 

"Well, hello there lassie," he said with a kind smile, taking the bags from my hands with ease, long and warm fingers brushing against mine, making me shudder. I couldn't deny his alluring effect on me, especially when his bergamot, white musk smell hit my nose, "Mum mentioned you would drop by, (Y/N) right?" he asked, and I nodded, "I'm Bill, Bill Weasley."

"Oh! Molly's eldest!" I said, which gained me a small glare from the man, "Nice to meet you, Bill," I said softly. 

"Mum had to leave for a couple of hours," he said, helping me place the products to Molly's cupboards. I have been helping Molly take care of things as at the Burrow, as she kind of adopted me after I got hurt pushing Fred before ruins fell on us. And as I had no family left after the war, I didn't oppose. I knew a little about Bill. I knew he almost married a French girl who was a veela and apparently abused her powers on making him enter a relationship with her. I knew he was a cruse breaker and started hanging around a lot more after the war and Molly was ecstatic about it. I never met him before, of course, I saw him from afar at the Battle of Hogwarts, but there were a war and tens of other people. And I wasn't really conscious towards the ends of it. 

"Is everything alright?" I asked, worried something happened.

"The twins," he said, well it was enough of an explanation. They were my classmates, and I knew what they were capable of, "They were experimenting for new products and almost blew their apartment, mum went to help them clean it before they got poisoned with whatever they were mixing there. She wanted to owl you but worried you would go and try to help too. And I already was planning to hang around here, so she asked me to entertain you."

"Oh, you don't have to," I said, not wanting to force the man I just met spend time with me, "I will just cook some things so the dinner tonight won't suffer from Molly's absence."

"I can help," he offered, which shocked me quite a bit.

"You can cook?" I couldn't help myself, which gained me a soft laugh from the man, the sound making my heart going faster. 

"Spent too much time with my brothers, haven't you?" he asked, making me blush and I nodded, "I can cook. Not quite well as my mum and probably you, but being the eldest and taking care of six siblings teaches you things. I also have been living on my own for some time now."

"It was a stupid question," I tried to apologise.

"It was a reasonable question, knowing you only met my younger siblings and they are somewhat chaotic, aren't they? I believe you haven't met Charlie yet too, have you? He is a good baker, surprises even my mother," he said lightly.

"I mostly know of George and Fred," I confessed, "We were at the same year."

"And you saved Fred's life, risking your own," he offered kindly, resting a hand on my arm, "A brave move. I need to thank you for saving my brother. I didn't have the chance before. You were hurt," he said, "But I am glad you are alright now."

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I'd let him get hurt when I knew I could do something."

"You are a daredevil aren't you?" he asked, fingers caressing the bare skin of my arm, he probably wasn't even aware of it, "I am glad, my mum decided to seek you after."

"I can't thank her enough," I said, remembering how she was there when I had no one.

"I think it is the opposite, we can't thank you enough," he said, squeezing my arm, "I have my brother because of you. Also, mum always wanted more daughters, but as you can imagine, six boys in a row must have given her quite a scare to try for more after Ginny. And seeing Ginny is more of a son than a daughter, I think she cherishes you quite well," he smiled. 

We cooked together. Bill was a capable cook and a quick learner. We were almost done when Molly arrived. 

"Oh (Y/N)!" she said, hugging me tightly, "Look at how pretty you look with that dress," she said, twirling me and making me blush. She gasped when she saw the kitchen, "Oh you, dear girl," she said, rubbing my back softly, "why did you do it all by yourself! You this is your home, but you still are guest, you don't have to do all the hard work," she cooed. But her softness disappeared the moment she noticed Bill,

"William Arthur Weasley!" she scolded, "I told you to entertain the girl, not overwork her!" 

"Molly!" I tried to explain that Bill helped, but the matriarch wouldn't let me, which amused Bill as he winked at me. 

"Be quiet, dear!" she chastised me, "What did I tell you this, William!"

"To greet and spend time with (Y/N), mother," he smirked.

"And what did you do?" she asked hands on her waist.

"Greeted her and cooked with her."

"Exactly," she said and what he said dawned on her, "Oh," she said, "Why didn't you tell that earlier? And since when can you cook?" that question made me laugh, and Bill glared at me.

"You didn't really give us any chance, mother dear," he said, kissing her cheek softly. 

"How are Fred and George?" I asked.

"Oh, the troublemakers! They are adults now if you can believe it."

"Way to talk about your lovely sons," I heard a familiar voice on my left,

"Yes, woman, and thinking I almost died a few months ago, is this your gratitude to my liveness?" another one spoke from my right as two arms wrapped around my thick middle and round shoulders.

"Hi, (Y/N/N)," twins exclaimed at the same time, both giving me a kiss on each cheek.

"Hi, boys!" I said, looking at both of them one by one. I knew twins since I was 11 years old, as we were in the same year and classmates in many lessons, but we never really were close before the Order, after the war, we became much closer hence the incident. The adopted me just like Molly did. Although we were an interesting trio with two tall, lanky gingers and a shorter rounder woman, we made it work. It was nice having them as close friends, as siblings almost, especially after having no family left. Fred particularly was protective of me, always checking if I needed anything or if I felt overwhelmed, "Heard you wreaked havoc," I said as George went to get a drink, as Fred pulled me to himself, resting me on his torso. 

"Did you rest even for a minute today?" he asked softly, he knew after my legs being trapped under ruins of the corridor for half an hour and one smacking my head, the light scarring still could be seen on my forehead, mostly hidden under my hairline, my legs were healed hence small scratches of deeper wounds, I still hand random aches, but mostly I was okay. Fred being the first person who saw me under the rubbles, still had the trauma, knowing it would have been him. And no matter how many times I assured him, he blamed himself. 

"I wasn't tired, and also your brother helped me," I said, he lead me to the couch, I could feel Bill's eyes on his brother and me. And by the way, George and Fred made eye contact and smirked at each other they were aware too. I knew where they wanted to take this, but that was not going to happen. Their hot older brother would never fancy their fat friend. I knew boys were kind, and never let me get into my head too much, they would never let me forget that I was pretty no matter my weight, their brotherly love towards me made them blind to facts.

"Our brother dear huh?" Fred mumbled, "You just met, haven't you? You must have seen each other at Hogwarts, at the battle, but you never really met or talked before," he said.

"Yeah, he is fun," I said, I had a nice time with Bill, he was easy to talk with, even though his whole attractiveness made me fluster multiple times, his presence was calming and he was a team player. 

"Fun, you say?" Fred cocked a brow. 

"Get your head out of your gutter Weasley, would you rather I found your brother an awful human being?"

***

Bill became a constant person in my life, I knew twins and Molly were planning something, and they had a hand in this situation. Bill, being the sharp man he is probably noticed too but didn't seem to mind being the errand boy for Molly when she sent me whatever she cooked at home, chaperoning me whenever I went shopping for Molly and being pulled to whatever event Molly and twins knew I would be attending. It was one of those days, the Weasleys, or the part of the Weasley clan, decided to go on a picnic. Those being Arthur and Molly, Ginny and twins and Bill and me. Twins were chasing Ginny on broom and Molly was telling Arthur something very exciting by the looks of it, and Bill and I were chatting about some wizard that was an arsehole and made a house-elf cry. 

"You still haven't decided what to do?" he asked me softly. I couldn't settle in a job, other than freelance writing, that I didn't let go even when I found a regular job, knowing I wouldn't stay that for long.

"It just doesn't feel right," I said, shrugging.

"I thought you liked potion-making," he offered with a kind smile, his scar silvery under sunlight. 

"I did, I really did. But, it just felt suffocating after a while, boiling the same potions over and over again. So was the St Mungos, I like helping people, but it gets boring after a while with bandaging the same finger burns over and over again. Also, I spent a while there you know, I don't like to remember to those days," he hummed in understanding. 

"I thought boys offered you a job at the shop?"

"I love your brothers I really do, they are like my own but seeing them 24/7 being chaotic. I feel like it would bring more harm than benefit," he chuckled at that, bumping his shoulder to mine. 

"Have you talked with your publisher?" he asked me.

"I am still working with them," I said.

"As a freelancer," he said, "have you ever thought of being their employee?" he asked. Bill knew I loved writing, but also wasn't confident enough to call myself a full-time writer. He always encouraged me that I wrote quite good and would be a fantastic writer, but I was insecure by nature. 

"I am not sure Billy," I said shyly, "I love writing, you know I do, but who would want me as a full-time writer? Can I even write that good? That often?" I felt his warm fingers sliding into mine, a couple of weeks into our friendship, he noticed physical touch relaxed me, as long as it was not aimed at my insecure places like my belly. 

"You are an amazing writer, love," he assured me, squeezing my fingers, "They would be lucky to have you," he promised, greyish blue eyes shining under the summer sun. 

***

Bill was right; the head editor was glad that I asked for a regular job with the publishing firm and offered me a junior editor in chief position, with a good salary, telling me I could start in a week. As soon as I signed the employment contract, I apparated to Shell Cottage, scaring the life out of Bill when I jumped into his arms as he was putting the kettle to the stove. He gave a hearty laugh when he noticed it was me and wrapped his arms around my torso, pressing me to himself. He probably could feel my buzz of excitement; he pressed a calming kiss to my forehead.

"Well, hello lassie," he said, rubbing my waist softly, "Is everything alright?"

"I got the job!" I said, "I went to the publishers and asked them if it was possible for me to work there full time, and the head editor, Madame Oro said I could start as the junior editor in chief next week!"

"That's wonderful news, love!" he said, pulling me closer to his body, "I told you they would be lucky to have you," he said, rubbing my back. I just beamed at the man.

"Thank you, Billy," I said, resting my head on his chest, "I wouldn't have the guts if it weren't for you," I confessed.

"Don't be ridiculous love," he said, resting a cheek on top of my head, "I just told you the truth. You got the job because you are amazing, and I am glad you went there today," he squeezed my hip gently and asked, "I don't really have champagne for the occasion, but I think I have an unopened Viognier laying around. Care to share?" 

"I would hate to impose on, you must be tired from work," I said shyly.

"Come on now, dove. When have you ever imposed on anyone in your life? I enjoy your company, and I work at a bank, nothing tiring happens there," he said, pulling me after him as he grabbed two wine glasses and the wine.

***

(Bill's POV)

She looked beautiful, a tan wrap dress reaching her knees, emphasising her soft curves and showing her thick legs. Her feet bare, one curled under her leg. Her skin looked soft and healthy. I had to force myself to focus on her pretty face, fighting the urge to drink her whole beauty in. Her eyes became glossy with more wine she drank, she was happy and totally careless, which was a rare occasion but a perfect look on her. She was much younger than me, almost a decade, but I couldn't stop the warmth spreading through my chest whenever I looked at her. 

She was a beautiful girl, soft angelic face, feathery (H/C) hair reaching down her round shoulders, smooth lips and round (E/C) eyes hidden with her curled lashes. She was rounder than many women, voluptuous with wide hips, thick waist, heavy bust and round stomach. I knew she didn't like her body, was focused on her imperfections, or what she thought was imperfections. She was gorgeous and perfect in my eyes. From the moment she stepped into the Burrow, I was taken by her. It has been a while since my heart missed a beat for a woman, thanks to Fleur I couldn't even trust my own feelings, afraid of being fooled once more. But she was soft; she was innocent, she was wonderful. 

"Maybe we should give you some water?" I asked softly, watching her head lull to the side, a giggle erupted from her chest, making me warm inside. 

"But I like wine, Billy!" she said. I hated when someone called me Billy, but when she did it. I loved it. I loved how she called me different from everyone else. I loved her being special. 

"I know, love. But we don't want your head to kill you tomorrow, do we?"

"I feel sleepy," she murmured, looking cute as a kitty. 

"You can sleep, after drinking some water," I said, getting up to get the girl some water.

"And peeing?" she mumbled.

"And peeing," I confirmed. There was no way I was sending her home this drunk; she was to stay here.

"You are so nice, Billy," she mumbled. I helped her gulp down water with a drop of painkiller potion. And helped her to the bathroom, leaving to find her some clothes. I pulled one of my baggiest t-shirts, Merlin knows I needed to cover those curves if I wanted to stay sane. I went back finding her brushing her teeth with my spare toothbrush, leaning into the counter, I smiled at her sleepiness. 

"Feeling good, lassie?" I asked, rubbing her back, and she leaned into me, I wrapped an arm around her. 

"Just tired, where do I live? I should go home," she mumbled.

"You are staying here tonight," I said.

"I am? Are we having a pyjama party?" she asked excitedly. 

"Yes, love we are."

"But, I don't have any pyjamas," she pouted, making me want to kiss the pout off of her pretty face.

"I have some spare for you."

"Oh Billy, I am huge, they won't fit," she said sadly.

"They will fit baby, don't worry," I said, freeing her hair from the hair tie and brushing it with my hairbrush. Perhaps it was creepy; it definitely must be, but the thought of our hair mixing in that hairbrush made me excited and fulfilled. She was swaying on her feet, so I led her to my room. There was no way she was sleeping anywhere but my bed. She sat on the bed, falling. And as she went to lay, I helped her take off her clothes, trying to focus on her face, and struggling to not look at her full tits spilling from her bra, soft pudge of her tummy and inviting thighs. Thank Merlin she was facing me, because adding the image of her curvy bottom in those mulberry panties, surely would make me insane. I helped her into a night blue t-shirt, that was tight on her chest and hips but baggier around the collar and arms, reaching down to her middle thighs. She looked delicious in my clothes. I could kill a man to see her in my clothes every day. I helped her took off her bra as she was covered, and as I was reaching behind her to unclasp her bra, it fell to the floor, making her soft tits flow into me, "Bloody hell," I murmured. She was too slamming, too much of a goddess. As I was reaching for a short, to slip her in, she climbed into the bed, burying her face into my pillow. The curve of her ass calling me. I covered her with the blanket, and as I was leaving to sleep in the living room, she croaked my name, her eyes half-open.

"Where are you going, Billy?" she breathed.

"To sleep, love."

"But this is your bed. You sleep here." She said softly.

"Tonight it is yours," I said with a gentle voice, afraid to wake her up.

"But I don't want you to leave," she murmured. 

"Love, it is alright."

"Stay Billy," she whispered. And I was a boof for taking advantage of the situation and her drunken decisions, but I couldn't say no, and I slipped under the covers, next to her plump body. I didn't dare to touch her. It would be too much of benefiting of the situation, but even her breathing next to me, even the sweet murmurs and noises that left her lips made me feel in more peace than I ever felt. Her sweet smell surrounded me and lulled me to sleep. 

***

I woke up with a female gasp before I could fully awaken, which was a hard task considering how warm and comfortable I was. I pulled the softness between my arms closer, which made me realise that the softness was alive and most likely a female, considering how with every breath intake, a full chest was pressed deeper into mine. I took a deep breath, sweet vanilla, (Y/N). Merlin, I was cuddling (Y/N) to her death.

I cracked my eyes to see the soft (H/C) mop of hair sprawled across my shoulder and pillow. (Y/N) was still asleep, like an angel. Her face was half-hidden, but I couldn't ignore her beauty. But if (Y/N) was sleeping, who gasped. I lifted my gaze to meet the shocked but elated face of my mother. A wide smile broke her face; she was watching us with a knowing look in her face. I got up hurriedly, still careful to not wake her up. I covered her tighter with the blanket as morning chill was prominent in the air. I shushed my mother and pushed her out of the room, closing the door behind us. As we reached the kitchen, she started,

"Oh, Bill! I am so happy for you. (Y/N) is such a nice girl, you two are such a beautiful couple! I was praying for the gods to make it happen!"

"Mum," I said softly, "nothing happened. We are not a couple," I said. Her face dropped.

"William Weasley, if you think I will let you use her as a notch in your bedpost," she started.

"Mum, no! Of course, I wouldn't do anything like that to her. Nothing happened between us, at all."

"But, but she is in your bed. You two were cuddling. You two looked beautiful and cosy."

"She was drunk last night, she got the job at the publishing company, and we were celebrating, the wine hit her good, I couldn't let her go home alone. She refused to sleep if she were stealing my bed and I was tipsy too, so I gave in, apparently fell asleep too. That's it. It was platonic."

"What do you mean, platonic? But, the way you look at each other, the way you care for her? Bill, it is not platonic, it can't be. I know you care for her. Why were you two 'celebrating' alone in the first place?"

"I kind of convinced her to apply, and she came unannounced. She was ecstatic, and I wanted to prolong her mood."

"But you care for her?"

"Of course I do mum. She is an amazing girl, but she is young and beautiful, mum. She has her whole life in front of her."

"You are not old enough to use that excuse! There is only an eight-year difference!"

"Exactly, mum! Eight years. She is the same age as twins. I remember teaching them how to walk!"

"Oh Bill, if you are not interested, just say so. Because Fleur was six years your junior and you had no issues."

"She tricked me! She used magic!"

"Bill, this is not about Fleur. I am sorry for bringing her up, but it is not about her. It is about (Y/N), and you know what she means to this family. You know she almost lost her life, saving Fred's and how she lost all her family. I will ask you of this only once, so I need you to listen carefully. If you string alone with her, stop this immediately. I can't let someone bad to happen between the two of you and have to choose between my own son and the girl who I would love to have as my daughter."

***

I haven't seen (Y/N) in weeks. After my mum cornering me, the things became distant. It was my fault; she still was the sweet and thoughtful and I knew my frosty attitude towards her made things worse for her. I felt like a total arse, how couldn't I but after what happened with Fleur after what was said and done, I couldn't get into a relationship, especially with someone so young and beautiful. I couldn't hurt her; I couldn't cloud her happiness and trust she had in a relationship. So I let her go, my distant attitude towards her meant distant attitude towards me from all my family. I knew Fred and George, especially Fred, fill the gap I left in her life, hanging around with her more often. She refrained from visiting Burrow, which earned me an earful from my mother, so my mum was visiting her quite often. I was banned from the Burrow, and it still did not fix the issue of her becoming a stranger to my family. I knew she was trying to give me the chance to return there, but, I hated the idea of her being alone. 

"She didn't return my owls or talked to me in a week!" My mother and sister suddenly apparated right in front of me, "I asked you one thing, William, one single thing. And you did exactly the opposite!"

"Mum,"

"No. You will fix this. I don't know how but you are to go and find her, apologise and ask her out. You'll make things right, marry her and give me some bloody grandchildren!"

"Alright mum, that is a bit too fast," Ginny pulled mum off me, "but you need to talk with (Y/N)," she said turning to me, "it sucks not having her around, and having mum around when she is like this. Also, both of you sulking in your corners gets old after some time. You are smitten with the girl; she somehow is with you, have no idea why. And you'd make some cute babies."

"Ginny, I don't want a relationship. And it wouldn't be unfair to lie to her."

"Oh, you want a relationship alright," mum attacked, "you are scared of relationship, just like every other man. Do you think your father was so excited to get married before you came into the picture? Man up and go talk with that girl!"

"Mum! Why don't you boil some tea or destroy Bill's kitchen and cool of?" Ginny said, pushing her to that direction. As mum was out of earshot, she turned to me with all seriousness,  
  
"(Y/N) is not Fleur, Bill," she said, "she won't trick you, she won't hex you to fall in love with her, she won't hurt you. You already are in love with her anyway. And you are hurting both of you right now. She is isolating herself; even Fred had barely seen her this week. You have to overcome your fear and trauma of Fleur so that you can be happy with (Y/N)."

***

I felt stupid waiting at the door, being used to apparating right inside but I lost that privilege some time ago. I had a bouquet of mixed roses and lilies; the florist said it was the best to apologise from girlfriend or wife, she was neither yet. But I hoped she would become both eventually. She opened the door in after a few minutes, a short black t-shirt dress adorning her figure, her (S/C) legs on display. Her soft hair was tied away from her face, giving me to take in her features and sad doe eyes.

"Hello, lassie," I whispered. 

"Bill," she said, surprised to see me.

"May I?" I asked, pointing to her apartment, and she nodded stepping back to give me the chance to enter. I gave her the flowers, whispering a sorry. I couldn't remember the last time I was this anxious and worried. Ginny was right, I was in love with the girl, and it was my own fears torturing both her and me.

"I am a gobshite, aren't I?" I whispered, she looked at me curiously. "I am in love with you," I said, hearing her breath hitch, "I know it is confusing with how I acted these last months but, I am a tosser, really. I loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you but was a wimp and look what I did. Hurt you and abandoned you when it was the last thing I wanted."

"What happened, Bill?" she whispered, "I hear what you are saying, but, everything is happening so fast. You and I stopped speaking so fast, you are here and professing your love so fast, what is happening?" she asked, leading me to her sofa. I sat next to her, and she looked at me with expecting eyes.

"What I said was true. I am in love with you. I love you more than anything. I always did, and I always was in love with you. But, you know what happened with Fleur, you know what she did to me. After that, it is hard for me to trust my own feelings, trust in a relationship because it felt real with her too until we were separated for too long and her Veela magic was weakened from my system."

"Was this a test then? To make sure I didn't do anything to affect your judgement?" she asked with unease. 

"No, love, of course not. I trust you. I love you. I know you'd never do anything such. And you didn't really have any time to choose me as a target and act really. I was taken with you the moment you entered the Burrow on the first day we met. I guess I needed to come to my senses; mum really did chew my arse out, you know. I think I am half disowned at this point. It was Ginny actually who made me realise that I had to come here, apologise and tell you the truth because this was not helping any of us. And you deserve better. You deserve the world. But all I can offer you is me. If you want me, if you can forgive me, I can try my whole life to make you happy."

"Bill," she whispered, tears prominent in her breathtaking eyes, "you hurt me. You made me feel like everything I felt towards you, every moment we had, was a lie. And I am not even talking about the romantic part. I never dared even to imagine you would see me that way. But our friendship, the kinship we had. I thought it all was a lie," she sobbed softly. And I felt like someone stabbed me right in the heart, I wish someone would stab me right now. She didn't deserve this pain. Who was I to torture a woman like her? What right did I have to hurt her?

"I am sorry," I whispered, not being able to hold my own tears, "I am sorry I made you doubt. I am so, so sorry. I love you, I know I don't deserve to love a woman like you, but I love you," I whispered, my own tears falling freely. 

It all happened in a moment, and her lips were on mine, her thick thighs straddling me. My hands gripping her love handles, enjoying the feel of her soft flesh under my fingers. Her already short dress rode up higher, giving me the glimpse of her nude pink underwear covering her mound. I groaned in her soft lips, her mouth open for my access, her tongue caressing mine. 

"Prove me," she whispered to my lips, chest heaving, "prove me this is real. Prove me you love me," she whispered. I stood up with her still on my lap; she was heavier than girls I carried before but after wrestling and fighting with brothers since last 26 years of my life, nothing I wouldn't be able to handle. Her solid weight made me feel more present at the moment, her plump arms around my shoulders, fingers dipped into my long hair, short nails scratching my scalp. Her soft tits and the rolls of her stomach pressing right into me. I carried her to her bedroom in seconds, laying her to the bed. Her dressed tucked up to her upper belly. Her knickers visible, covering her sweet core from me. Her soft belly visible, right under my hands, I traced the stretch marks covering her sides as I kissed her lips. Her hair sprawled behind her head like a halo, my sweet angel. I couldn't help but grab her bum, her smooth flesh pouring out my fingers. I never felt this intense with any woman in my life. I never felt this alive. 

She pushed my shirt up, and I took it off in a heartbeat. Her cold hands rubbing my chest softly, her fingertips digging into my shoulders and grazing my collarbones. I loved the feeling of her skin against mine. I wanted to feel her all over. I held the hem of her dress,

"May I?" I whispered, and she nodded softly. She was left with those bloody knickers and a soft, cupless bralette. Her tits soft and sprawled on her chest, bigger than I have ever had the privilege to see, she looked so tender and voluptuous. I shrugged off my pants; both of us were down to our underwear now. More of our skin were touching, and I felt like this was it, this was the best I could feel. Even without having her, giving myself to her, she made me feel the pleasure I never tasted. I touched her all over, and she touched me all over. My fingers slipped inside her knickers, her folds wet with arousal, I dipped a finger inside her, tight, she was so tight. She whimpered as I was knuckle deep, only one finger yet.

"Have you ever had a man inside you, beautiful girl?" I whispered, my lips brushing against her pulse point. She nodded shyly, "It has been a while," she confessed.

"It is okay, love. We will take it slow. We have nothing to rush for. We just have to make you feel good. Tell me if something feels uncomfortable or bad, whenever, at whatever stage, just tell me, and we will make things better," I added a second finger to stretch her out, she moaned at feeling, arching her chest towards mine, I freed her tits off her bralette with a silent spell. Fuck, this girl is going to be my death. Her tits large, soft and sprawled against her chest freely. I bent my head down to press kisses to her sensitive flesh, biting her nipples softly. 

"You are the most exquisite creature I have ever seen. I never met a woman so beautiful, so innocent yet erotic. You are going to be the death of me, love," she moaned at the third finger I added inside her cunt. 

"I need you, Billy," she whispered, she called me Billy, the first time in months and I couldn't help the warmth spreading in my heart, "I need you to fuck me," she whispered, and I was reminded of her gushing cunt and my stiff member. 

"Are you ready, love?" I whispered, taking off her knickers, even her cunt was beautiful, especially shining with her juices, ready to be shagged. I wanted to taste her. I wanted to make her scream as I devoured her. But it had to wait, we both needed another type of a release now. I pushed my own underwear down and entered her gently. She hissed softly,

"You good, love?" I whispered, afraid to move, afraid to hurt her but dying to move, to give her pleasure, explore her wetness.

"Just a bit full," she whispered, "move Billy," she whispered, and I gave a soft, experimental thrust. Her hips met mine halfway, and I knew she was ready. I found a rhythm that gave both of us the best pleasure, with a minor adjustment of her hip, I was brushing against her special spot, why my lips were sucking on her neck, making her shudder. I wanted to kiss her lips. I wanted to snog the life out of her, but, I also enjoyed her moans and screams a little too much. She clenched around me, and I knew we both didn't have much. I dragged my hand down to her clit, rubbing her, drawing circles around it. She came fast and hard, and I followed right behind her. 

"Fuck, love," I whispered, "How are we going to exit this bed? How can I have you without shagging you to death?" she gave me a shy giggle. I exited her softly, groaning at lost of her warmth and tightness. My seed leaked from her folds, and I groaned at sight. She was mine, just like I was hers. The primal feeling rising at my chest at the sight of my cum seeping off her, made me feel possessive, overprotective and territorial, which was the first time in my life, I felt those. And it scared me. First time in my life, a feeling was too raw, too primal. 

"Let's clean you up," I murmured, conjuring a wet wipe, cleaning her sensitive flesh with the utmost care, wiping myself. I slipped next to her and arm around her back, her cheek resting on my chest.

"Are you alright? Was it good?" I asked, brushing her head softly. 

"It was amazing," she murmured, tired, "Was it alright? I know I am not as desirable as other girls, especially after Fleur," she said softly, sad almost.

"No one could compare to you. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever slept with, your body, soul. Everything is gorgeous. And I won't let you doubt that" I said, pulling her into a kiss, "I love you. And Merlin help me, we will have issues in following years, cause my heart barely hold out today. You are too hot, love. You will kill me."

***

After breakfast, and me eating her out, we decided to go to Borrow. To announce our relationship and earn their forgiveness, me especially. My arm was around her hips as we apparated to the front door. The door was opened after the first knock, my mum welcoming us, well, my mum welcoming (Y/N). She pulled her from my arms and held her to her chest.

"Oh my sweet girl," she said, "Did you lost weight? Oh, my poor girl," she said, pulling her inside.

"Hello mother dear, your firstborn is also here," I said, watching her dot on my now girlfriend. 

"You lost the privilege of being her child," George laughed watching me following them.

"You are the cuckoo in your own nest now, brother," Fred laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I am open for requests!


End file.
